Race for Sakura!
by Placido
Summary: Naruto and Lee fight for the heart of the fare, Sakura! Who will win? It's a one on one battle… Or is it? (Oneshot chapter)


Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes blearily, "Sasuke!"

Spinning around on his heal to see where the voice had come from. Sasuke blinked, wondering what he had done to deserve this morning vision of a bouncing ball of sunshiny goodness. "G'morning, Bushy browns… Sasuke."

The raven ran a hand through his tousled locks as he came up to them. Impossibly, he continued bouncing around, a smile that was enough to power a whole town almost splitting his face in half. "Yes, g'morining too, Naru—"

"And you two _had_ to have this intelligent conversation right in the middle of the street," Sasuke said bored while eating his ramen as the two conversed.

Naruto pouted. He sat down and looked at Sakura's usual seat. It was empty. "I guess she's out sick." Naruto said to himself.

Lee stared at the empty seat as well. "I wonder wear Sakura-san could be. Was she not coming?" Lee asked concerned.

"She couldn't be here. Said she was busy." Sasuke answered, as he continued eating.

"Busy? Even when tomorrow is her special day?" Lee said surprised.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Naruto seemed confused.

"You mean you don't know, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Tomorrow is Sakura's birthday." Sasuke answered for him.

"Oh... Hey! How is it you know when Sakura-chan's Birthday is?" Naruto asked coolly, his eyes narrowed at the other boy.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because I have a brain, idiot." The raven glared back.

"I was thinking of asking Sakura-san out." Lee said randomly.

Naruto burst out laughing. "You had me for a second. I thought you were serious."

"I was," Lee said, looking at Naruto strangely.

"But she's my girlfriend," Naruto was obviously confused.

"Just because Sakura-san told you she loves you doesn't make her your girlfriend. She said it as a friend." Lee contradicted.

"She's more mine than anyone else's." Naruto said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Lee said.

"Whatever. At least I got a date," Naruto shot back.

It was downright tiring.

Especially now when Sasuke was stuck between what seemed like the biggest starring showdown in history of the ichiraku stand.

"What makes you think she likes either of you?"

"What's that supposed to me?" Naruto said coolly, his eyes narrowed at the other boy.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's exactly as it sounds. You really are an idiot."

"If she's not my girlfriend then whose girlfriend is she?"

"No ones. She's single." Sasuke stood up. "I'm leaving."

He was _so_ damn tired of this. Standing up and leaving some money, he left.

00oo00oo00

_"Bushy brows?" _

What the hell?

That was the first thing that came to Naruto's mind as the green ninja bounced into view, cherry blossoms in hand and black eyes bright. His eyebrows furrowed as he caught sight of Naruto, and he tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto shot at him before he could pose the same question.

"Excuse me," He sang, waving the flowers in front of his face. "I, for your information, going to ask a date with _Sakura-san_!"

Naruto blinked.

Laughed.

And laughed some more.

"I see you brought Sakura-san flowers too," Lee said.

"I'm not the only one…" Naruto grumbled.

"You're flowers are not as blossoming and youthful as mine," Lee said.

"Hey! Those are freshly picked dandelions!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, that is why they are wilting…I have Sakura blossoms, it fits Sakura-san perfectly!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto thought scratching his the back of his head.

"Where is Sakura-san? Lee asked.

"Oh please you're not going to confess your undying love to her are you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am! I will confess my love to my youthful flower one million times if I have to!" He said with a big smile winking and holding his thumb up in the air. "…And if she rejects me I will punish myself to do five hundred laps around Konoha walking on my hands!"

"Uh, right," Naruto's sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan would choose me over you bushy brows! I know her better!" Naruto said while sticking his tongue out.

"Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean she likes you better! He yelled. "With my charm and good looks she will have to except are youthful love," Lee said.

"Hahahahaha! You! Good looks! Ha, yeah right!" Naruto laughed.

"Believe it or not I am the leaf villages handsome devil." Lee said while making a flashy pose.

Naruto's sweat dropped.

"I'm going to give my flowers to Sakura-chan first!" Naruto yelled while making a head start to find Sakura.

"Not it I get to her first Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

As they raced to find Sakura, Naruto and Lee fought on the way kicking, shoving, pushing, pulling, biting, everything possible.

Lee started to catch up with him. Lee looks at Naruto and gives him a smirk.

And the next thing that Naruto sees is a green blur pull up ahead of him! That Bushy Brows cut him off!

Naruto crashes into a into a garbage bin flipping out doing a flip and landing face first into the ground.

Lee stops and helps him up, determined to win a fair race. But Naruto grinned mischievously and puffs into white spoke.

"A clone!" Lee was surprised.

As they ran toward team sevens old training grounds they both stopped dead in there tracks at what they saw in front of them with wide eyes.

"That Bastard!" Naruto shouts.

"Sakura-san...!"

Sakura was found sitting on the ground by beautiful flowers of all colors with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the sun shined beautifully in the bright blue sky. Sasuke laid on the ground with his right arm prompting him up while Sakura sat crossed legged. They sat close to one another. Naruto and Lee saw their lips moving but couldn't hear them. Sasuke gave a little smile at her while she giggled and smiled back at him.

Naruto watched them from the distance; while Lee was staring at the two of them they couldn't believe it! "What have we been doing all this time? Fighting over Sakura-chan."

"You are right Naruto. What blossoming love!" Anime tears went down his face. "Sasuke is a lucky man. OKAY! I promise I will find the one that I destined to be with, even if I have to look for all eternity!" He said enthusiastically with a smile.

"Same here bushy brows," Naruto smiled. "Hey lets go get some ramen. I'll race ya bushy brows!" Naruto said.

"You're on!" Lee was already gone.

The blonde turned to look at his two best friends who are now obviously together. They started making out passionately and it surprised Naruto none the less. It's not every day you see two best friends making out with each other especially since its Sasuke and Sakura it would surprise anyone.

Sasuke saw him, smiling at him and Sakura.

Naruto was making kissy faces at Sasuke as to tease him like he did when they were twelve. Sasuke gave him the middle finger behind Sakura's back while they were and still making out. Naruto smirked and he knew right away that Sasuke had won the race.

The End.

* * *

**Hee hee. Cute idea huh? **

**I'm actually proud of this story. I'm proud of my other stories too! But this one, I don't know maybe because this is my first ever fanfiction story I ever. EVER. wrote. I found this old thing under piles and piles of paper and dust on my desk. It's a shame it hadn't been posted till now. Hopefully it can finally now receive its recognition. **

**:) R&R if you like~**


End file.
